There are generally two types of swings that are known for use with swing sets or with other playground installations and/or in a residential setting: (i) conventional rectangular rigid swing seats or flexible strap-like swing seats meant to move on an arc in a back-and-forth motion; or (ii) tire swings that use a vehicle tire or like structure and that can twist and swing in any direction such as diagonal, circular, etc. These prior swings require the child or other user to pump his or her legs or otherwise shift their weight to move the swing, and require the user to maintain a sitting position and hold onto the swing or the rope(s) or chain(s) by which the swing is suspended. As such, these known swings have been found to have limited entertainment and enjoyment for certain children and other users that are not capable of maintaining the proper position on the swing and/or that are not capable of controlling the motion of the swing in the manner intended and required.
Furthermore, these prior swings and others have been found to be deficient for a wide variety of other reasons including ease of manufacture, ease of installation, ease of use, durability, variety of modes of operation, safety, and other such attributes. As such, a need has been found for a new and improved swing.